


【凯千】18R

by KJ34



Category: KJ34
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ34/pseuds/KJ34
Summary: 双性 孕期h 有小道具
Kudos: 35





	【凯千】18R

易烊千玺没想到王俊凯会跟着自己一块儿进浴室，本就红扑扑的小脸更是羞得能滴出水来，不知道脑袋里想象着什么不正经的场面，易烊千玺转身抵着王俊凯肩头“你不整理一下东西吗？”王俊凯没有要走的意思，只是握住易烊千玺的腰，低头在易烊千玺耳边说了什么，易烊千玺听完把脸埋的更深，好半天憋出一句“不行……”王俊凯还想逗人“怎么不行了啊宝宝？我都一个星期没见你了。”  
“明天还有活动……”  
王俊凯笑出声，亲了亲自家宝贝通红的耳朵“逗你玩儿呢宝贝，我收拾行李去了，特地带了瑞士的巧克力回来，我可送你巧克力啦。”  
说完放开易烊千玺想往外走，哪知道这会易烊千玺又不肯了，悄悄把人衣角一拉，王俊凯挑眉转回身来“嗯哼？”  
易烊千玺还是害羞，小声嘟囔“你……”  
王俊凯等他往下说“你轻一点，应该……没事。”

太折磨人了。

王俊凯本来就因为前三个月憋的慌，这会刚出差回来自家宝贝居然主动来撩拨他，轻一点？这怎么轻？  
王俊凯犹豫了一会，拒绝的话还是说出了口“我怕我忍不住啊宝宝，别撩我了，啊？”  
易烊千玺听完乖乖点头，却在下一刻抬手抹眼泪，“别哭啊宝贝，怎怎么了？”王俊凯还没搞清楚状况说话都磕磕巴巴。

“难受……”

“哪里难受了？”

“下…下面……”

易烊千玺在听完王俊凯第一句荤话下面就不争气地湿了，思念成疾的感觉太可怕了，虽然嘴比脑子更快说出不行，但是身体的反应还是诚实。王俊凯其实只想逗一逗小朋友，但是这会不干点什么是真不行了。  
王俊凯把人抱到卧室，小心地放在床上之后才敢动作，手伸进易烊千玺裤子，易烊千玺内裤都洇湿了一大片，花穴不自觉地收缩吐水，王俊凯找到藏在花唇里那颗敏感的小东西按了按，花穴颤抖着吐出更多的水液，易烊千玺咬着下唇发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
“这么湿？”王俊凯指尖刮过他的穴口，带来一阵麻痒，指腹按着他的阴蒂慢慢研磨，又抿着他的耳垂轻咬，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他耳侧。  
易烊千玺呼吸猛然变得急促起来，阴蒂处传来的快感让他全身微微颤栗，和王俊凯贴在一起的皮肤犹如电流过，阵阵发麻。  
“唔……”开口的瞬间就被王俊凯擒住嘴唇，王俊凯轻咬了一下易烊千玺水红的唇珠，唇舌与易烊千玺交缠。  
“王俊凯……想你。”易烊千玺呼出的气都是滚烫的，他伸手揽住王俊凯，喘息着把头埋在王俊凯的颈侧，咬着他肩窝，“哥哥……想你进来。”  
王俊凯低笑一声，和易烊千玺商量“用后面好不好，宝贝？”  
许久没做，易烊千玺花穴空虚得厉害，内壁泛着痒意，急需什么东西进来，他颤抖着手解开王俊凯裤子，挺起腰用肉缝蹭着王俊凯翘起的阴茎，嘴唇胡乱地亲在王俊凯脸上，“不好…前面要你。”  
情事里易烊千玺敏感又娇气，一直没得到王俊凯的安慰难受得就要哭，王俊凯边伸手在抽屉里找着什么边哄他“宝宝，我们还有小小朋友呢，不乱来好不好？后面也很舒服的对不对？”  
易烊千玺只觉得痒意更甚，一味摇头，“不好，我…啊～”话没说完就只剩甜腻的变了调的尾音，家里小玩具虽然不多却也不缺，王俊凯捏了捏跳蛋缓缓往易烊千玺的花穴里塞，穴口泛滥成灾黏腻又湿滑，没有塞太深，跳蛋刚没了头就没有继续。  
王俊凯把易烊千玺抱起来亲吻，就着手指上易烊千玺的水液开拓易烊千玺后穴，另一只手也不闲着伸进睡衣逗弄易烊千玺胸前两点，因为易烊千玺身体的小秘密，除了第一次后穴几乎都没在性爱里使用过，易烊千玺怕疼不说，后穴的快感也不如花穴强烈。王俊凯低头舔舐易烊千玺的乳尖，因为怀孕的缘故易烊千玺乳房变大了一些，王俊凯用舌尖轻轻挑动，又时不时用牙齿轻磨，易烊千玺呻吟出声，快感如海浪般汹涌，一浪接着一浪，易烊千玺硬起的阴茎颤巍巍地吐水，蹭在王俊凯小腹上。

“疼……”易烊千玺坐在王俊凯怀里，后穴里的异物感过于明显，王俊凯动作缓慢而温柔易烊千玺也不觉得是真的疼，只是哼哼唧唧在撒娇，王俊凯已经开拓到三根手指，他另一只手环抱住易烊千玺往自己身前压，侧过头去亲易烊千玺的脸颊，带着情欲的低沉声音含糊不清“一会就不疼了，宝宝。”  
王俊凯又挤了一些润滑剂，手指开始在易烊千玺后穴进出，易烊千玺呻吟着发出喟叹，前面含着跳蛋的花穴也开始收缩，王俊凯小腹和胯部都沾满了易烊千玺花穴的汁液。  
直到三根手指都进出自如，王俊凯才放平易烊千玺，抓过枕头将易烊千玺的臀部垫高，一系列扩张和摩擦使易烊千玺舒服的直哼哼，王俊凯将自己早已坚挺的阴茎抵在易烊千玺空虚蠕动的穴口，缓缓往里推。

“嗯…哥……”易烊千玺抵住王俊凯小腹，王俊凯保持着姿势没有再动作，额角全是因忍耐而沁出的细密汗珠“宝贝，”王俊凯几乎是咬牙说道“我忍不住了。”说完沉下腰一个挺身将自己全部送入。  
“……”易烊千玺张着嘴无声呻吟，他仰起脑袋，脖子牵出优美的线条，十指嵌入被褥之中，王俊凯进得有些深，易烊千玺的里面太舒服了，后穴内壁蠕动着描摹出王俊凯阴茎的形状，花穴在王俊凯进入的那一刻猛烈收缩把跳蛋含的更深，缓过这一阵易烊千玺才找回自己的声音，王俊凯已经开始抽动了。  
“太深了…太深了…王，王俊凯，啊…”易烊千玺声音陡然拔高，王俊凯立马明白自己是撞到那点了，他坏心地抵住那点研磨画圈“是不是很舒服，宝贝儿？”易烊千玺哪受得了这个，小羊蹄子在身后蹬着摩擦床单“不要了，不要了王俊凯，太…太……”易烊千玺被快感冲击说话一噎一噎的。  
“太什么？嗯？”太舒服了，王俊凯此刻的质问声在易烊千玺耳边无限放大，易烊千玺根本来不及思考尖叫出声“太大了，嗯啊……”  
王俊凯在后穴抽动的同时也没忘易烊千玺身前的欲望，王俊凯握住易烊千玺小巧的阴茎上下套弄，俯身吻住易烊千玺把呻吟和易烊千玺来不及吞咽的津液全部吞咽，上下的小嘴被塞得满满当当，尤其是身下三处快感同时夹击，王俊凯才套弄了几下易烊千玺就颤抖着射了出来，射精的快感牵动着后穴剧烈的痉挛，王俊凯大概没想到这次易烊千玺会这么快就到高潮，惊得王俊凯喉头一动连忙抽身。  
易烊千玺高潮来的又急又迅猛，花穴淌出的水把两人身下的床单都弄湿一大片，易烊千玺全身发颤，在从未体验过的快感里哭出声来“王俊凯…王俊凯……”嘴里只叫着王俊凯的名字，王俊凯连忙把人抱起来，易烊千玺在王俊凯怀里大腿止不住地颤抖，手无力搭在王俊凯小臂上，一副被欺负过头的模样。  
“宝宝，怎么这么敏感？”易烊千玺害羞又有些恼，自己被摸了几下阴茎就直接前后一并高潮，孕期的身体敏感到他自己都没想到，而王俊凯这个罪魁祸首还好意思开口问他。易烊千玺使着小性子想推开王俊凯，只是高潮太过强烈他都还没缓过来，全身上下一点儿力气没有，只能窝在王俊凯肩膀上啜泣摇头。  
等易烊千玺渐渐止住哭声恢复了一点儿体力才直起身来，王俊凯看了一眼自己还精神着的阴茎无奈摇头却不敢再做下去了。摸到易烊千玺湿濡的花穴，王俊凯哄着易烊千玺“宝宝，我帮你把东西拿出来好不好？”易烊千玺点点头，王俊凯伸进两根手指去找花穴里的跳蛋，刚进入穴里的内壁就争先恐后地挤着王俊凯的两根手指，跳蛋已经吞得很深了，王俊凯摸到跳蛋的尾巴却滑得抓不住，易烊千玺睁开眼看着王俊凯，眼里盈着将落未落的泪珠，“痒……不要了……王俊凯……”王俊凯吻去易烊千玺眼角的泪水，把人掂着抱高了些，“宝宝？”  
易烊千玺云里雾里的应他“嗯……”  
“你咬的太深了我都拿不出来，可能要宝宝你自己排出来了。”

易烊千玺本来就没了力气，这会更懒得动，听到要自己把跳蛋排出来委屈得要命，刚止住的抽泣又卷土重来“我不要…嗝，都怪你…你就欺负我…你太…嗝…你太坏了。”易烊千玺哭到打嗝，王俊凯心疼极了却没有办法，只好继续哄“是我太坏我王八蛋，宝宝你最厉害了，我们先把跳蛋排出来好不好？我下次再也不欺负你了宝贝。”  
易烊千玺躲进王俊凯怀里，憋气红着脸，花穴里用力试着把跳蛋排出去，王俊凯手指退到花穴口，怕易烊千玺一个泄气跳蛋又被重新吃进去，“乖，易易，很快就好了。”果不其然，在易烊千玺软下身体的那一瞬间王俊凯夹住跳蛋顺利从花穴里拿了出来，腿心粉红晶莹一片，易烊千玺已经累到脱力，在王俊凯怀里昏睡过去。

王俊凯抱起易烊千玺去浴室清理，冲洗到下身的时候易烊千玺的花穴还在微微颤抖，不时吐出几股水液，淫靡至极，王俊凯嘶了一声继续帮易烊千玺清理“你才是小坏蛋吧，懒猪猪。”  
易烊千玺睡的很沉哼哼了两声没有醒过来，王俊凯拉起易烊千玺的手草草帮自己解决了一下之后把人抱回房间。

家里的懒猪猪带着小猪崽睡得很香，留王俊凯一个人倒着时差望着天花板发呆，于是还是半夜轰炸了慈善赌王袁华斗地主斗到天亮。


End file.
